Synovial tissues and peripheral blood mononuclear cells are obtained from patients with active chronic synovitis, such as rheumatoid arthritis. The analysis of these samples suggests that conditions, such as rheumatoid arthritis, comprise an immunopathologic spectrum. Patients at the polar extremes of this spectrum display consistent phenotypic and functional characteristics. Further analysis of these patients may provide insight into potential etiologic mechanisms or improved therapy.